User talk:Kuopiofi
When you post, add the Signature-''link'' (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Kuopiofi I didn't lie. I actually told you that I was going to make gift Generation and chair weaponary. I swear kuopiofi i didn't lie. I swear because I don't want to get blocked. I swear a thousand times I didn't lie.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 20:36, September 20, 2018 (UTC) I actually put gift Generation and chair weaponary. Really I did. Why would I make powers without you knowing. I know that's going to get me blocked. And I actually kuopiofi even though I think of you as a friend. I ACTUALLY FEAR YOU. Because I know your the bureaucrat and I know you could block or ban me on a whim.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 20:39, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Doing stuff without your permission wouldnt do me any good and I swore that I would never get blocked again. I just obey the rules.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 20:40, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Also I thought you said I couldn't do fiction destruction because sageM said other users have told you about making it and you denied them.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 20:41, September 20, 2018 (UTC) I made gift Generation and chair weaponary because I thought you said yes to them since I put them on your talk page and because i thought you said no to fiction destruction not gift Generation or chair weaponary. Also I thought you said no to fiction Destruction because sageM told me so.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 20:44, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Kuopiofi listen I respect your authority. (Not to be confused with that South Park meme). If you say something I obey it because after getting that three day block I just listen to you okay.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 20:54, September 20, 2018 (UTC) new idea: Ailment Prediction Hi, I have a new power idea- Ailment Prediction, the power to predict the course of any ailment, disease, condition, status effect, epidemic, etc. Allowing the user to know exactly how to treat it, what course it will take, what stage its at, how it will effect the patient, and more. Essentially they can understand and predict any/all ailments regardless of their nature and act accordingly. A sub-power/technique of Medical Intuition. I have a couple of users, Sound good?SageM (talk) 20:55, September 20, 2018 (UTC)SageM Is there any power on here that allows you to act like you have activated a super/special mode or technique when you actually haven't? For example say you have some mode that allows you to unleash techniques or movements that you can't do in your normal state, but with this power you behave like you have unleashed those techniques or movements when, when in reality nothing has actually changed for you. I got the idea from Ichigo Kurosaki after he regained his lost powers in the Xcution arc of Bleach, where he unleashed a massive blast of energy that everyone thinks is his getsuga tensho, when in reality all he actually did was just swing his sword. Do we have any power like that?SageM (talk) 21:27, September 20, 2018 (UTC)SageM Say, Kuo, how are these? Hypersolid Manipulation: The ability to manipulate hypersolids, or solid objects in 4D space or higher, such as hypercubes, hyperspheres, tesseracts and so on. Node Manipulation: The ability to manipulate nodes, basically meaning they can manipulate where things intersect and branch off, like two people meeting or parting ways or two universes intersecting or branching off. Generation Manipulation: The ability to manipulate generations, not the creation kind of generations, but time based generations with people in them. They can affect who is in them, what happens in the generations, what people thought or think in those generations and so on. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:44, September 21, 2018 (UTC)